Luminous electric lighting of the inert gas-filled tube type have long been employed in commercial and business establishments to provide decoration and illumination. Typically, neon lighting has been used in outdoor environments to outline and highlight various structures, such as buildings, amusement rides, display signs, and the like.
In the use of neon tubing to highlight or outline buildings and other structures in both indoor and outdoor locales, it is desirable to protect the tubing from breakage and to enclose the electrical components thereof from weather and contamination. The present invention is thus directed to a housing assembly for containing and protecting such neon tubing and its associated electrical components and wiring which may be easily attached to support surfaces to provide decoration and illumination.